glitterktis desitny
by xXneonhaertsXx
Summary: glitterkit is a kti in thudnerclan and has juts becmoe an apprentcie. she hsa a brohter named nightmarekit. but she ends up rceeiving a PROPHECY adn now she has the most importnat destiny in the hitsory of the clans! but her brotehr mihgt be evil, adn not evr1y can be savde...
1. chaeptr 1: aprpentics at last

**an: hey eveyrboyd welcom to my warriro cats fanfcitino! favoriet adn reveiw adn dotn flame or ELES!1! THANKS**

teh sun shiend brteily on glittekrits head and she roleld over. she wsa dreaming aobut being ledaer

"wkae up honey" her mom magicwisker said and pusehd glitrekrit with her tail.

"juts 5 mroe mniutes mom" glitterkti sadi

SUDEDLNY SOMTEHING JUMPDE ON GLITTERKTI

"WARK UP WREE BECOMIGN APPS 2DAY" YELLED HRE BROHTER AT HRE

glitterkit got up "omg ngihtmareikt caml dwon im up" hre pael blue fru wtih sprakly rainbow srtipes and paws adn muzzle and tlai tpi shined in the sunlihgt

nightmaerkit goerled. "ok miss ur app creemony if u wnat lol" he wsa veyr drak rde wiht blcak stripes udner hsi eyse &black legs. his claws weer also logn and birte rde lkie nila polshi LOL and hsi tila was weerdly bent like a zgizga

"ok ok dont be mena u 2" maigcwhisker sde, flufing hre ranbioe fratacl fru "u btoh hvae to look nice 4 mornigntsar ok" seh started to groom the kist

"only nightmraekit wsa beni mena thoguh" giltterkit said btu her mom didnt ansewr bceaus she hsa a mouht fllu of fur nwo frmo gromoign.

nightmare kti dintd say anything but looked at glitterkti menacinlgy

when magicwhsikef wsa doen the two kits went outsied. "wree early" glitetrkit said"

"EEVRY1 WHO CNA HUNT GO TO TEH HIGHELDGE 4 A MEIETNG" MONRINGSTAR YELLED LOUDLY ON TEH RKOC "COME UP HERE KTIS"

nigjtmarekit ran up the highlegs really fsta leaving glittrekit beidhnd btu seh got up terhe too

all of thundelcan gatehr rd udner teh ledge. _wow so many ctas its liek a bgi rainbow_ glitterkit thot hre hot pikn eyes sparlking

"2DYA. I AM GIOGN TO MAKE TWO NEW APPRENTICRS. NIGHMTAREKIT IS NIGHMTAREPAW ADN HSI MNETOR IS BERRYFROTS. GLITTERKIT IS GLITTEPRAW N IM GONNA MENTOR HRE" teh ledear annuonced "OK IM DONE NOW"

nightmserkit looked ANGRY at giltterpaw "wyh do you gtte he ledare as a menort thtas not fair"

"he gotta metnor smoeone" gltiteikt suhrgged

nightmarepaw looekd evilly at glitterapw and wnet to hsi mentorberryforst. berryfrost is a blue adn purple txuedo cta with pikn eeys

"colo ya my first aprpentoce" brerfyrost siad"wanna look at some coool trees"

"finr ok" ngihtmarepaw siad still anger .he lfet

gltiterpaw went to morningstar. "ok cna we trian?"

"actually i jvae somethign importnat to tell u meet me in my den" morningsatr sadi.

gltiterkit was dispapionted "ok i will" adn followed hmi in to the leaders dne. the medciine cat blossoflmower wsa tehre too

"wats up dude" blossomfolwer sdi

"we have to tell glitetrpaw trh prophecy" mornnigstar sadi sternly

"THE WHAT" GLITTERPAW GSAPED

"wow ok straight down to busniess lol" blossomlfower meodw and she baconed glitterpaw to come ovre. "th trtuh is that morningstar pkiced u as an app bucz we thnik u are... SPECILA!"

"OGM IM SPCEIAL?" GLOTETRPAW GSAPED AGIAN HRE RAIBNOW ESY SHINIGN LKI STRSA

"ya clam down and let me sya the propheyc now." blsosomlfower said also queit donw a little nboody esle kowns about the prophcey yte. it grso like this: 'hte one who sparkles liek raibnow starlight will dsetryo the dark nightmare and conrtol destin'y"

"waht does taht mena"

"idfk but we tihnk thwe one woh sparkles like stasr is u." blossomflower siad msyticaly

sudenly glittersparkle udnerstood. "OHHHHHHH! bczu of my glitetry plet!1!"

mroningstar nodded. "ya. i thnik u haev a very improtant dsteiny ahaed of u. thats why im bieng ur menotr."

gltiterpaw "wath about the rest of it tohguh"

"i haev no ieda sorry"

"oh ok. cna we trani nwo" glitterkti asked.

"ya lest go" mourningstar letf and glittperaw followed

gliterpaw thoguht about the prpohecy as thye wakled. _drak nightmare... oh no whta if teh prpohcey is abuot my brotehr? he mgiht b eivl..._

"hey mornifnsatr if somenoe u leovd edned up evil whta wulod u do" she asekd

mornignstar tohght. "weird wuestion... well i woudl probalby ptu teh caln forst and stop them. not evry1 can be saved"

 _I DONT WANAN KILL ME BORTHRE!11!1_ GLITTERPWA ToHught _well hse mean btu hse probbaly not evil anyway. i shouldnt worry about the prpoehcy_

seh stoppde worrying


	2. chatper 2: forst dya

**an: threes notihng worgn wiht my writnig at all eevr. trolls dnot exist thats a fantassy sotry. im real**

 **tahnks adn enjoy adn no FALMES**

gilttrekitpaw adn morningstar were at teh traniing celaring. it was time to tarin

"first tihngs first. atack me" mornignstar meowed

glitrepaw gapde. "wati alraedy we jsut strated?" _thsi is my firts trinaing sesion!_

"ist a test" he mewde

"oh ok' seh siad and leapde at hmi clasw sheethed. he whaxkde her away easyil "ow" she sais

"sorry tyr agian"

she jumped but wsa wacekd again

"try again"

seh did it agian

"try again"

she did it agan

"wyh aer you doing it in thr exact same way at the extac same anegl evyr tmie"

"o ya" seh leapt agen but then really faslty lenaed to the ohter side,triikng hmi into wavign hsi pwa in teh worng dircetion. she tehn lihtely wacked him with hre own pwa plyafluy "pyaback lol"

morninsgtar was soupriced! "i wanst expectogn you to fgiure thta otu so fast with almost no hepl at all. u really r special!1"

"so is my tarining dnoe"

"i hawvtn enve taugth u anything yte"

"oh ya"

so tehy tarinde and mornfingstra taugt her more fightnif movse

ltaer thye wnet bka to capm.

"that wsa incredibul for ur fisrt day glitterpaw ur a natural at fiting" morninstar sida as tehy wlaked inot camp "2morro ill sowh u around t territory" he went to hsi dne

berryfrost n nightmarepaw cmae itno camp. "hye ya evrybody weer bakc" berrfyrost saud causally smiling

"hi nightmarepaw how was ur day" glittrepwa askde.

nigthmarpwaw lokode grmupy "beryrfost is a idoit" he sde. he looked lkie he was about to sya smotehing else but didnat

"oh llo but at least hes not surpe strcit like morinngstar" glitterpaw sadi "we did battle trainng all day"

'WHAT YUO GOT TO DO BATTEL TRAINIG ON UR FRITS DYA" NIGHTMARPWA SAD JLEOUSLY "IM JEALOUS!11!"

"ya well maby ull gte 2 battle train 2mrorow ok" gliterkit tried 2 reassuer him

"fine ok" ngihtmareapw sadi but he ddint sound fine wtih it

teh apprentiecs wetn to the app dne after echa eatign a mouse

"WELCOME TO TEH APPRENTICE DEN NEW APPRETNICES" A BLCAK ADN WTHIE SWIRLY-STRIEPD TABBY WIHT BLEU EEYS SCREAMED STARTLINGLY "IM SWINGPAW"

GLITTERPAW AND NIHGTMAREPAW YELLED

"OGM SWNIGPAW CNA YUO NTO DO THAT THNAKS" CRIED A WHIET ADN BLACK JAGGED-STIRPED TABBY WITB RDE EEYS

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" A TIHRD CTA WOH WSA NEON GRENE WITH PIKN SPOTS SRCEAHCED

"OH MY SATRCLANB SHUT UP" NIGHTMAREPAW YELELD AND SOHWED HIS CLWAS TRHETENINGLY

"soryr" swinpgaw said "im relayl sroyr i wsa so ecxited soyrr" seh sluked inot teh corner a little

"sorry abuot my ssiter" the red-eyed tbayb said "im electropwa"

the thrdi cat awkawrdly backed inot a conrer adn waevd with his tial after a few mometns

"thast meolnpaw. hes prtety quiet" electropwa explained "he wsa in the nursery fro mosr of the same time as u but i woudltn blame u 4 forgteting him"

"wow colo!1!" glitterpaw said happy

nightmarpeaw wastn as haypp "yuo bettre not all scrame liek that again or ill claw ur faces off"

"sorry" sda swinpgaw

"well everyoen lets gp to slepe nwo" glitterpaw mewed _ist bene a lnog day but i have so much meor trainnig ahead of me. im tired_

"ya godo idea" the otehr apsp sadi adn tehn tehy went to slee


	3. chaptre 3: batlte on the bordre

**an: hi**

teh nxet few days had a lto of fnu tarinnig. glitterpaw was a prdoiggy adn was a very good fightre. nightnarepaw was not as hpya buzc berryfrost was always geting destractde and benig gofoy driung traning. the ohtre apprenrices were also doni fine

glitterpaw n mroningstar n aslo a cat named moonshatter with electropaw weer on a ptarol on teh shdaocwlan bordwr

"shdaowclna is rly scarry..." giltterpaw said "do tehy relayl eta boens adn kill kist fro fun"

"thats a rediuclous rum-" morningstar treid to sya

moonshtaetr interueptd "YA teyh totally do. u better hpoe u dnot see any or teyhll eta u"

"ha no shadoclan cat could eta me!" electropaw sadi braggingyl

"ya ur too strigny" moonshatter jkoed "ud get stcuk in tehre teeht"

"be quiet wree at the broder. shadowlcan is dangeruos" monrinsgtar said "thyeve bene unpredicktabel laetly"

"well if they attack we can fghit thme off. we have glitterpaw hree" electroapw said "shes teh best fiter"

glitterpea bluhsed "oh tanhks" she sad modestly adn she thto aobut how electropwa wsa kidn of hto

moonshatetr luaghed at both apsp ruldey

teyh fixed the broders adn glitterpaw smellde somethign wrong

"THERES SHADOWCLAN CAST ON ORU SIDE OF THE BOERDOR' SHE SCREEHCED

"UH OH" SIAD MOONSAHTTER ADN TEHN A SLTAE BLU TOM WITH GOLDEN SWIRLS JUMPDE ON HRE

MORNINSGTAR LPET ON ANOTHRE SHADOWCANL CTA WOH SOHWED UP "IST AN AMUBSH ELECTROPAW GO GET HEPL" HE CALWED A DAKR GRYE CAT ON THE FAEC

"WTA ABOUT ME?" GLITTERPAW SCREEMED

"HEPL US FITE" MORNINGSTAR SED

"OK" GLITTREPAW CLAWED AOTNHE CTA WHO WAS SILVER WIHT ORAGNE SPECSK. HE RAN AAWY BTU GLITTREPWA NTOIECD SOMEHTING OFF! "THYERE VAMPRISE!1!1!11" SHE SCREAMDE AAGIN

"YA THAST RIGHT WE ARE!1!" SADI THE BLEU SHADOWCLAN CAT B4 CLAWING OFF 1 OF MONOSHATERS EARS "IM GNONA BITE THIS CTA NWO"

"NO!1!1!1!1!1111!2!" GILTTERPAW ATTAKED THE VAMPIER HURTING MOONSHADOW AND THEY SCREECHD AND OPNEDE THEYRE WINSG ADN FLEW AWAY

MRONINGSTAR WAS STLIL FIGHTING BUT HE NCOKED THE LAST VAMPIRE OFF

"U WON THSI TIME... BTU WERE VAMPIRECLAN NWO AND DOTN 4GTE IT" YLLEED TEH LAST VAMPIRE AS THEY FLEU AWAY

"ow. well taht sucked" moonshtater sadi making a vampire pun. nobdoy acknowleged it "but seriuolsy i amlost died. but tansk for svaing me glitterpaw ur the best"

eelctrpoaw sohwed up wtih bolssomflower adn some warirors "oh geuss im late 2 the fite."

blossomflower looked at monoshatter and morninsgtar "u both look liek a fxo crapped on yuo"

"dotn sya that evre again" morningstar said and got up blooidgn a lto. their were btie marks on hsi neck "i tnhik 1 of tehm bit me"

"wait dose that mena ur a vapmier nwo" glittepraw asked

"ya btu just tshi lief. ill just eat smoe deathberries and kill this life b4 it cna bocme a flul vmap" he sdai

glitterpaw wsa grossde out "please dont do thta in frotn of us" she sde

"dont wrory we haev to get bcak to capm forst" he sad "comn ervy1 lest go. moonshattre r u good enough to wakl"

"eonugh to gte back to camp ya" moonshatyer said as blososmflower put some spiderwebs on sohulder

"wtae so they wree vamps?" eletcropaw asekd glittrepaw while thye weer going bakc 2 camp

glittrepaw shurgged "ya. theer vampircelan now"

"thats bad"

"ya btu tehy wernt that hard to fight"

"R U SREIOUS THEY ALMOST SHRDEDED MY MENTOR"

"good piont but i wsa bearly scartched"

"well ur a spuer-proidgy so ya"

"oh tahnks" gilttepraw was sruprised eelctropaw was complimenting hre so mcuh btu maybe he... LIKDR her? _im too young to have a maet tho. well have to wait._ but seh still thot he was hto and attacrktive


	4. chapper 4: rterun to cmap

**an: sorry for teh laet upadte. if u FLAME u r my enmey. GO AAYW FALMERS**

glitterapw and freidns walkde i2n camp. nightmarpeaw wsa talking 2 melonpwa adn they boht lokoed relaly intenes btu looekd over wehn they herd glitterpaw come in

"weer back. electroapw may haev todl u but sahdwoclan attacekd us. apparently teihr all vapmirse now caillng themsleves vampireclan" morningstar said adn thne wetn streat to the mde den with blossomflower adn monoshatter

"shaem only u moonshattre adn mornnifstra got 2 figth" electropaw siad

"wlel its not as cool as it soudns bczu it was really scray. im glad we won toh" glittrepwa siad

nightmarepaw walked ovre on teh conevrsaytion "u kno theyll probabely attcak agani right." he meowed

"wow wya 2 dampne teh modo" eletcropwa sadi

"just saiyng. nwyay wast mornnigsatr doing"

"hse gnona poison himself to lose 1 of his lvies so hse not a vmapire" glitterpaw explaned "ist weird"

"huh. i wanna wtach" nihgtmarepaw then waljed aawy, said something to melonpaw and thne wetn to peek itno teh entcrae to the medicine dne

"no ofefnse btu ur borther freaks me out" electropaw siad

glitterpaw thot about teh propehcy "none taken he is pretty maen and a little sacry"

tehy both stood there akwwardyl

 _man i relaly hope my brotehrs not evil_ glitterpaw thought thna decidde to take hre mind off it "so electropaw... do u wanna myabe... hunt 2gehter" she didnt realise but she was blusihng a lto

"OGM SUER! btu wiat r u srue ur ok enough to go out atfer taht fight" he asekd

she nodedd "ya im bareyl scratched"

"ok then LETS GO" he said so they left capm togethre happy

gltitepraw thougth she hared nightmarepaw muttering somtehign 2 melnoapw as they left btu she coudlnt tell what it wa


End file.
